warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
One Year Later
Prolouge It all started with the wedding. A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat and a cream-colored tom were madly in love, so they got married. After the wedding, they sat in the limo, holding paws and staring at each other lovingly. A golden brown tabby tom, the limo driver, ignored them as they kept staring. Why did Firestar order me to drive them? ''thought the golden brown tabby grumpily. It wasn't fair that he couldn't enjoy the deserts and food back at the restraunt while the others could. "Hey Thornclaw?" called the cream-colored tom. "Are we there yet?" The golden brown tabby replied, shouting, "Yes!" The golden brown tom took a turn, and arrived at the couple's new home. When the golden brown tabby was done parking that car right at the entrance of the house, the cream colored tom got out of the limo first. He streched his paw out for the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat to take it. She took it gladly, and the two trotted inside of their new home. "It's so beautiful!" the she-cat gasped when she saw the neat and tidy new house ready for them. "Hazeltail did a great job," said the tom approvingly. They looked around the house some more, and when they were done, they went into their room to start packing. "How does this lavender dress look?" asked the tortoiseshell. "Beautiful," purred the tom. When they were done, they went back to the limo. "After you, Poppyfrost," said the tom. The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat went in and the tom went in after her. As the golden brown tabby started driving them to the airport, the tom looked at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Poppyfrost...," he started. "What is it, Berrynose?" asked the she-cat anxiously. The tom hesitated, then said,"I just wanted you to know, that no matter what, I hope we always stay together." The she-cat began to purr happily and said,"Of course we will! Why else did we get married?" T he tom shrugged, and said nothing more. "We'll be together no matter what!" said the she-cat fiercely. "Of course," said the tom quickly. Satisfied, the she-cat began to look at the magazines that were in the limo. ''We'll always be together, the tom thought happily. We'll always be together. Chapter 1 "Poppyfrost!" called Berrynose. "I'm home!" A tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat padded to her mate. "How were the patrols?" asked Poppyfrost. "Well, Brambleclaw yowled when a squirrel nipped his tail, and Lionblaze was attcked by a couple of young twolegs," reported Berrynose. Poppyfrost gasped. "Did Jayfeather treat them?" Berrynose nodded. "Yeah, but they yowled so much, it almost made me deaf!" The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat frowned at her mate. "Be patient Berrynose! They were injured!" Berrynose shrugged then went into the kitchen, with Poppyfrost following him. "So what's for dinner?" asked Berrynose. "You're favorite!" meowed Popyyfrost. "Squirrel soup with mice sandwiches!" Berrynose purred. "It sounds delicious." "It is," said Poppyfrost. "Come on, let's eat now." Chapter 2 After they were done eating, Poppyfrost went into the dirtroom. She was starting to get a headache, and her stomache felt queasy and weird. As soon as she was in there, Poppyfrost vomited up her dinner. This never happened to me before,''she thought. ''I'll call and ask Jayfeather about it tomorrow, when Berrynose goes on patorls. Poppyfrost walked out of the dirtroom, and went to the second floor. When she opened the door, Berrynose pressed close to her. " Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Poppyfrost let out a weak purr and said,"Yes, just a bit tired." Berrynose pushed her into their cozy nest and the two curled up together. Berrynose showered Poppyfrost with gentle licks until she fell fast asleep. The cream colored tom closed the light and went to sleep. Chapter 3 "Bye Poppyfrost!" called Berrynose. "I'm going on the patrols." "Bye," replied Poppyfrost. Berrynose closed the door, and Poppyfrost hurried to the telephone. She dialed the hopsital's number and waited for one of the medicine cats to pick up. "Hello?" asked a voice. Poppyfrost recognized Willowshine's voice. "Willowshine! Hi! May I speak to Jayfeather?" said Poppyfrost. "Hi Poppyfrost!" said the happy Willowshine. "Sure, I'll tell Jayfeather to come talk to you. Hold on a second." The dark gray tabby hurried to find Jayfeather, and returned soon with Jayfeather. "Hi Poppyfrost," greeted Jayfeather. "Is anything wrong?" "Yes," replied Poppyfrost. "Last night, after dinner, I vomited up my dinner, and I had a headache." "Hmm....," thought Jayfeather. "Come down to the hospital right now, and I'll give you a check up." "Okay," said Poppyfrost. "I'll be right there." With a quick good bye to Jayfeather, Poppyfrost hurried upstairs to change. She grabbed her white Polo tennis dress and started to pull it over her head. Then she smoothed her fur and took her Coach purse. Poppyfrost walked downstairs and grabbed her keys to her Hyundai car. She walked outside and started the car. Then, as fast as lightning, she drove to the hospital. Chapter 4 Poppyfrost parked her car and walked into the hospital. "Hi Poppyfrost," greeted Barkface. "I'm guessing you're here to see Jayfeather?" The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded and went into the elevator. She waited until the elevator stopped on the fourth floor. There, Poppyfrost walked out and went straight into Jayfeather's office. She knocked gently on his door. "Come in!" said a voice. Poppyfrost opened the door and saw Jayfeather sitting in a chair, trying to use chopsticks to pick up his Chinese food. "Hi Jayfeather," greeted Poppyfrost. Jayfeather looked up from his food and settled his chopsticks down. "Hi Poppyfrost. Come sit on the sofa," said Jayfeather warmly. Poppyfrost nodded and sat down. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" asked Jayfeather. Again, Poppyfrost repeated what she said on the phone. Jayfeather said nothing at first, staring at Poppyfrost with his sightless blue eyes. "Poppyfrost, please lay on your side for a moment," ordered Jayfeather quietly. Confused, the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat did as she was told. Jayfeather walked to her side, and pressed a paw gently on her belly. He felt the other places on her belly. When he was finally done, he took his paw off. "Well?" asked Poppyfrost anxiously. "Is there something wrong with my body, am I sick?" Jayfeather slowly shook his head. "It's not that." "Then what is it?" cried Poppyfrost. Slowly, Jayfeather said,"You're expecting kits." Chapter 5 Poppyfrost looked at Jayfeather with wide eyes. "I can't be....." she whispered. "But you are," said Jayfeather quietly. Poppyfrost closed her eyes and opened them again. "When will they come?" Jayfeather shrugged. "It depends. They usually come after two moons." Poppyfrost sighed, and nodded. She walked to the door. Before she opened it, she turned around. "Thanks Jayfeather," said Poppyfrost. "You're welcome," replied Jayfeather. "Oh, and one more thing." Poppyfrost turned to look at Jayfeather again. "What?" "You'll need to come here everyday now," said Jayfeather,"We need to check on you and your belly everyday to make sure the kits are okay." "Got it," said Poppyfrost. "See you tomorrow." With a wave, Poppyfrost walked out of the door and rode the elevator down to the lobby. "Bye Poppyfrost!" called Willowshine as Poppyfrost walked out of the building. "Bye!" replied Poppyfrost. Chapter 6 As soon as she was out of the building, Poppyfrost ran as fast as she could to her car. She got it and zoomed back home quickly. When her car was parked, she opened the door to her house and walked inside. Poppyfrost flung herself on the sofa and layed there, breathless. She layed there for a few moments and closed her eyes. I wish I could sleep, she thought, But I have to cook dinner....... Sighing, Poppyfrost got up. Before she even reached the kitchen, she was back at the sofa. I'll rest for just a few moments, she thought tiredly. Then she was fast asleep. Chapter 7 "Poppyfrost," called Berrynose anxiously. "Are you awake?" The cream tom licked his mate's ears. Poppyfrost opened her eyes and bolted right up. "Berrynose!" she said surprisingly. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on patrols?" Her mate shook his head. "I'm done with them today," he explained. Poppyfrost got up and walked straight to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" asked Berrynose. "Making dinner, of course," replied Poppyfrost. Berrynose shook his head. "I'll order some Pizza Hut," he said. "You should rest." Poppyfrost hesitated then nodded. Berrynose hurried to the phone and dialed Pizza's Hut number. "It's Pizza Hut! What would you like to order?" That was Birchfall. "Hi Birchfall," said Berrynose. "I'd like to order one Thunder's Way pizza and one Prey Lover pizza." Poppyfrost shook her head. "One WindClan Special," she mouthed. Berrynose frowned but nodded. "Oh, and also include one WindClan Special pizza," Berrynose said. "Got it!" said Birchfall. "Someone will deliever the pizza to your den soon." "Thanks," said Berrynose. He hung up and sat on the couch to watch T.V. Chapter 8 "Pizza delievery!" shouted a loud voice. Berrynose heaved himself up from the couch and hurried to the door. "Hiya Berrynose!" said a cheerful Bumblestripe. Berrynose looked at Bumblestripe in surprise. "What's are you doing here Bumblestripe?" "I'm the new pizza delievery cat," explained Bumblestripe. "Well, actually, me and Dustpelt, but Dustpelt is to grumpy to come out." Berrynose narrowed his eyes and chuckled. "I think I can get him out." The cream tom ran to the pizza car and knocked on the window. "Yo Dustpelt!" shouted Berrynose. "The football game is on T.V right now. Want to watch it?" Dustpelt, who was staring at the sun, bolted right up. "The football game?!" he screeched. "I can't miss it!" The dark brown tabby ran out of the car and into the house. "Give me the remote!" he ordered. "It's time for Warriors football!" Chapter 9 "No! Get the ball, you furball!" shouted Dustpelt. The dark brown tabby was on the couch with Berrynose and Bumblestripe beside him. The three toms were watching the football game, while eating pizza at the same time. Poppyfrost sat in the kitchen, wondering when she would tell Berrynose about the kits she was expecting. Maybe later, thought the tortoiseshell she-cat. She took a sip of coffee, and watched the toms watch the football game. "And the Lightning Warriors have the ball," reported Foxleap. "Whoo!" cheered Bumblestripe. The pale gray tom grabbed another slice of pizza and chewed it noisily. Dustpelt rolled his eyes. "Honestly Bumblestripe!" muttered Dustpelt. "Can't you eat better than that?" "No," Bumblestripe flashed back. Dustpelt snorted and turned his attention back to the game. Category:Fanfiction Category:Rainwillow's Fanfiction